


Poisoned

by LBibliophile



Series: Fire Lord Zuko's Assassination Attempt Bingo [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Bingo Fill, Fire Lord Zuko, Gen, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Poison, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LBibliophile/pseuds/LBibliophile
Summary: Fire Lord Zuko is doing his best to fix things, so he would really appreciate it if people would stop trying to kill him already.And Mai would really appreciate it if Zuko stopped making it so easy for them.For Whumptober 2020 - day 22: poisoned
Relationships: Mai & Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Fire Lord Zuko's Assassination Attempt Bingo [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955584
Comments: 10
Kudos: 170
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Poisoned

**Author's Note:**

> I actually did some - very basic - research for this one. Sweet flag ( _Acorus calamus_ ) is a wetland grass/reed growing in India, central Asia, and Europe. It has a history of being used to treat digestive disorders, and can cause severe nausea and vomiting. [source: wikipedia]

Fire Lord Zuko wakes in the infirmary.

He wakes, because his stomach has seemingly decided to defy the laws of biology, and turn itself inside-out. From the lack of visible results, it appears to not be the first time recently. He twitches as cool fingers comb his hair out of the way, but is quickly distracted by his abdominal muscles renewing their spasms.

At last he is able to catch his breath, and the hands shift to help him lie back against the pillows. He sighs, gratefully taking the proffered glass of water.

“Mai, thanks.”

“You were poisoned. Again.”

“Ugh, I noticed. The healers gave me _sweet flag_ , didn't they? Next time, just let me die.”

“Zuko.”

He grimaces. Right, despite her usual sense of humour, joking about his rather-too-many near-death experiences is not allowed. Although, given that last time her glare had been accompanied by a brandished knife and a threat to kill him herself, he’s still a little fuzzy about where exactly that line is…

“Sorry. I know Lord Hirokama is an Ozai loyalist, but I didn’t think even he’d be stupid enough to try anything in a formally requested meeting. How… Oh, it must have been the tea. I thought it tasted a bit odd.”

“Then _why_ did you drink it?”

“I was being polite! And trying not give him any _more_ reason to take offence; I have enough problems with him as it is. Besides, it’s _tea_. It always tasted a bit weird, especially if I don’t know the blend. Wait, don’t tell Uncle I said that!”

Mai just sighs.

“ _Next_ time, be less polite and more safe. And talk to your uncle. He’s not a tea connoisseur _just_ because he likes the flavour. ”


End file.
